1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure are directed to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the disclosure are directed to organic light emitting display devices having improves transmittances, and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device may generally display images by utilizing light generated from pixels thereof. In a conventional organic light emitting display device, different colors of light may be generated from organic light emitting layers containing different light emitting materials. For example, a conventional organic light emitting display device may include different types of organic light emitting layers for generating a red color, a green color and a blue color. A conventional organic light emitting display device may display images by utilizing different combinations of these colors.
Recently, a transparent organic light emitting display device has been developed by utilizing components such as transistors and light emitting structures which contain transparent materials. However, a transmissive region of a conventional transparent organic light emitting display device may not have a desired area due to wirings having a relatively large area, so that a conventional transparent organic light emitting display device may not have a sufficient transmittance for certain applications.